Altair, The Guardian Angel
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto yang mengalami kelumpuhan tiba-tiba kedatangan sosok gadis yang menyerupai kekasihnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Gadis berpakaian militer yang keluar dari game yang dimainkan Naruto hingga membuat perubahan besar pada kehidupan Naruto. Altair yang berbeda, menumbuhkan cinta baru di hati Naruto. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? (TAMAT)
1. Keajaiban terjadi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Re: Creators: Daiki Kase **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Altair**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/fantasy/scifi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Altair, The Guardian Angel**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Keajaiban terjadi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang mustahil. Apapun akan terjadi jika ada keajaiban yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu terjadi di liburan musim panas.

Namikaze Naruto, yang kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman selama menderita kelumpuhan akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya sejak setahun yang lalu, memaksanya untuk selalu tinggal di rumah. Ia juga terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah seperti biasa sehingga ia harus mengikuti pendidikan _home schooling_.

Sekarang ia duduk di kelas 12. Tidak lama lagi, ia akan menamatkan pendidikannya setara SMA. Karena trauma yang sangat berat, ia tidak mau keluar rumah meskipun orang tuanya ingin membawanya keluar rumah. Bahkan sering juga teman-teman terdekatnya mengunjunginya, tapi ia tidak mau menemui mereka.

Ia masih teringat kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan tabrak lari yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya, Yukisa Altair, yang kini sudah pergi jauh mendahuluinya.

Di kamar yang hening dan gelap itu, Naruto mengurungkan dirinya. Meskipun Ibunya berkali-kali memanggilnya untuk segera makan, tapi ia tidak mau keluar kamar.

"Naruto! Ayo, cepat makan, nak!" terdengar suara ibu, Namikaze Kushina, yang memanggil dari luar kamar.

"Aku belum lapar, Bu," jawab Naruto yang sibuk bermain game di tabletnya.

"Jangan telat makan. Kamu harus makan tepat waktu agar kamu cepat sembuh."

"Aku tidak akan sembuh. Tidak akan bisa berjalan seperti dulu. Aku lumpuh, dan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Naruto."

"Sudahlah, Bu! Biarkan aku sendiri! Aku mohon!"

"Tapi, Naruto."

"Aku mau sendiri sekarang!"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Kushina menghelakan napasnya. Ia pun berwajah suram, merasa sedih karena Naruto menjadi penyendiri seperti ini.

Naruto berubah drastis pasca kecelakaan itu. Ia tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu, yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat serta senang berteman. Sekarang, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, hanya sekedar melakukan apa yang disukainya.

Dengan berat hati, Kushina meninggalkan Naruto. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ke lantai satu karena kamar Naruto berada di lantai dua.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang bermain game bertemakan militer. Ia sangat suntuk, ingin mempunyai teman, tapi teman-temannya sudah kecewa karena ia memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Berharap dengan tidak ada orang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam, tapi justru menjadi bumerang berat yang menyiksa batinnya.

Game yang memeras otak, membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama melototi layar tablet itu. Tanpa disadari sebelumnya, ia tiba-tiba menemukan sosok gadis yang menjadi tokoh antagonis di game itu, yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal. Apalagi nama gadis itu juga sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Al-Altair?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya dengan ekspresi yang syok ketika player yang digerakkan dengan sistem komputer, yang bernama Altair, menyerang player utama yang digunakan Naruto.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi di latar belakang sebuah danau yang berada di perkotaan peradaban tinggi. Altair menggunakan senjata yang menyerupai biola sehingga menghasilkan serangan gelombang suara yang sangat besar. Lawannya pun sukses terkena serangannya itu.

DHUAAAR!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi, mewarnai area pertarungan itu. Tiba-tiba, efek ledakan itu mengenai tablet Naruto, yang sangat mengejutkan Naruto. Tablet menjadi terbakar, kemudian meledak.

"Wuaaah!" teriak Naruto yang spontan melempar tablet yang meledak itu ke arah lain. Akibatnya, tangannya terkena luka bakar sebatas pergelangan tangannya. Ia merintih kesakitan, lalu dikejutkan lagi dengan sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Saffir biru itu terbelalak karena terkesiap setengah mati. Sosok gadis berambut putih panjang yang diikat twintail dan berpakaian militer, benar-benar hadir di depan matanya. Sungguhan.

"Ka-Kamu?" Naruto panik. Ia tidak bisa bergerak seakan membatu. Apa lagi dua tangannya terluka karena terkena semburan ledakan tablet yang dipegangnya barusan. Sehingga ia tidak bisa mendorong mundur kursi roda yang didudukinya.

"Kamu terluka, Namikaze Naruto," gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kemudian ia menggenggam dua tangan Naruto.

PAAATS!

Cahaya putih bersinar muncul tatkala tangan gadis itu bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terkesiap lagi karena luka bakar di dua tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja seperti sihir.

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya putih itu menghilang. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Lukamu sudah hilang, Namikaze Naruto," ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang tenang.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang syok.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu. Yang penting kamu sudah sembuh."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Altair."

Naruto tidak terbata-bata lagi mengatakannya. Altair masih memandangnya dengan lama.

"Kamu tahu juga dengan namaku."

"Tentu saja. Namamu tertera di _Player Name_ yang berada di atas kotak nyawa."

"Oh. Itu benar."

"Lalu ... Apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu bisa muncul di sana? Setahuku, kamu bukan termasuk tokoh di game itu."

"Aku datang hanya untuk menemuimu, Namikaze Naruto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku, Altair. Tokoh yang diciptakan orang yang bernama sama denganku, memintaku untuk menemani dan menghiburmu yang sedang kesepian. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tetaplah menjadi Naruto yang dulu."

Altair mengatakannya dengan nada yang tenang. Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya berubah suram dengan sorot mata yang meredup sayu. Ia memegang dua sisi kursi roda yang didudukinya.

"Kamu tahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpaku, setahun yang lalu? Aku divonis dokter, tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi karena tulang kakiku mengalami keretakan akibat digilas mobil yang menabrakku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain hanya diam duduk di kursi roda. Harapanku sudah hancur. Masa depanku juga sudah hancur. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kubanggakan."

"Masa depanmu masih bersinar, Namikaze Naruto."

"Eh?"

Naruto terpaku karena mendengar jawaban Altair. Gadis berambut putih itu, tetap berdiri di sana dengan tenang.

"Kamu bisa melakukan apa saja, asal kamu berusaha dan tetap maju untuk melakukannya. Jangan terlalu meratapi masa lalu, hal itu akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk. Pandanglah masa depan dengan cahaya semangat hidup yang baru," sahut Altair yang menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Itulah yang dikatakan Penciptaku padaku."

"Begitu ya," ujar Naruto yang mengangguk mengerti. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan cerah.

"Ada harapan baru untuk sembuh. Aku yakin kamu bisa berjalan lagi, Naruto. Aku yang akan menyembuhkanmu dengan apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya."

Altair masih bersikap tenang. Naruto pun merasakan kakinya merasa hangat karena tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih bersinar yang menyelimuti kakinya.

PAAATS!

Terjadilah perubahan besar pada diri Naruto setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang. Naruto bisa merasakan kakinya yang semula tidak bisa dirasakannya, kini bisa bergerak seperti biasa. Secara perlahan-lahan, dua kaki itu bergerak sehingga Naruto merasa sangat senang.

"Kakiku bisa bergerak! Aku bisa berjalan lagi!"

Saking bahagianya, Naruto berusaha bertolak dari kursi roda yang didudukinya selama setahun ini. Ia bersusah payah mengangkat badannya dengan cara menopangkan dua tangannya ke lengan kursi roda agar ia bisa berdiri.

"Ukh, aku harus bisa!" Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya sembari menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

Kedua kakinya berhasil bertumpu di lantai, namun ia belum bisa menyeimbangkan kakinya, mengakibatkan ia tumbang ke depan.

"Wuaaah!" Naruto berteriak panik.

GREP!

Ia ditahan oleh Altair yang akhirnya menjadi pelukan.

"Hati-hati! Sebaiknya kamu tidak memaksakan dirimu untuk langsung berjalan. Kamu harus belajar berjalan dari awal lagi."

Ucapan Altair membuat Naruto terpaku. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, mata biru itu bertemu pandang dengan mata merah muda itu, yang menarik kembali jantung Naruto berdetak kencang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Cerita khusus pairing Naruto x Altair. Ya, saya kepikiran buat cerita ini setelah menonton anime Re: Creators yang menyebabkan saya suka dengan Altair. Jadinya, saya berpikir menjodohkan Naruto dengan Altair dalam cerita ini. Maaf, cuma cerita fanfic ya. Di canonnya, Naruto tetap sama Hinata kok.**

**Semoga nggak ada yang mengutuk saya menjadi batu gara-gara suka membuat cerita baru di tengah-tengah cerita yang belum selesai. Kebiasaan saya udah mendarah daging sejak saya mulai aktif di ffn. Di wattpad, juga begitu. Tapi, saya tetap konsisten kok untuk melanjutkannya dengan cara mencicil sedikit demi sedikit.**

**Biarpun ffn sepi, sedikit pembaca dan sedikit review, itu nggak akan mengurangkan minat saya untuk tetap berkarya di ffn. Ya, salah satu cerita ffn yang saya tulis dulu, udah ada dijadikan original fiction dengan jalan cerita dan tokoh yang berbeda, terus dipublikasikan di wattpad, tapi malah yang baca sedikit ketimbang di ffn.**

**Tahun 2019, inilah tahun saya untuk aktif di ffn. Tahun sebelumnya, saya jarang aktif karena menulis novel digital yang dimuat di Cabaca dan sekarang novel itu sudah sampai di tahap complete, memungkinkan saya bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menulis cerita lain di sela-sela kesibukan saya yang juga bekerja sebagai karyawati di dunia nyata. Menulis adalah profesi sampingan saya yang belum juga mendapatkan hasil apa-apa.**

**Oke, sampai di sini. Lalu cerita ini ditargetkan sampai 3 chapter saja. Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang baca dan review.**

**Senin, 4 Februari 2019**


	2. Altair pergi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Re: Creators: Daiki Kase **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Altair**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/fantasy/scifi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ost cerita ini:**

**Daybreak by Ayumi Hamasaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Altair, The Guardian Angel**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Altair pergi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa yang masih ada di hatinya, kembali mengulang kisah lamanya. Altair yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya, telah hadir kembali di sisinya, meskipun Altair itu bukanlah Altair di masa lalunya.

Kedua bahu Naruto dipegang erat oleh Altair yang berbeda. Altair itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yang akan mengajarimu berjalan. Mungkin tidak secepat aku menyembuhkan kakimu. Kamu harus berusaha sendiri untuk berjalan layaknya seorang bayi yang belajar berjalan."

"A-Aku paham."

Entah mengapa Naruto gugup saat menjawabnya. Altair tersenyum lagi.

"Sekarang pegang dua tanganku ini."

"Ba-Baiklah."

Dengan patuh, Naruto meraih dua tangan Altair. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Altair. Gadis itu berjalan mundur dan Naruto mengikuti arahannya.

Perlahan-lahan kaki Naruto bergerak sesuai pergerakan Altair. Naruto berusaha menguatkan otot-otot kakinya agar bisa seimbang lagi di Bumi. Ia ingin berjalan bebas seperti dulu.

"Bagus. Teruslah seperti itu," ucap Altair yang membimbing Naruto hingga ke pintu kamar.

"Aku harus bisa! Aku harus bisa!" sahut Naruto yang bersemangat.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa berjalan secepatnya, Naruto."

"Iya. Tolong bantu aku ya, Altair."

Naruto memohon dengan wajah yang kusut. Altair mengangguk dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan latihan berjalan hingga malam pun tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu!"

Naruto berlari ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Kushina yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring di dapur. Wanita itu terkesiap ketika Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Ibu, aku bisa berjalan! Lihat! Lihat!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu. Kushina membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Naruto yang merentangkan dua tangan lebar-lebar di hadapannya. Naruto tertawa gembira karena bisa berjalan lagi setelah banyak latihan bersama Altair selama seminggu ini.

"Apa? Ibu tidak percaya ini. Naruto, apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu bisa berjalan?" tanya Kushina yang memegang bahu Naruto seraya meneteskan air bening. Ia terharu.

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah. "Ini berkat malaikat penjagaku."

"Hah? Malaikat penjaga?"

"Ya, karena dia, aku bisa berjalan lagi."

"Memang siapa sih dia sampai kamu menyebutnya malaikat penjaga?"

"Ibu tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakan semuanya."

"Ibu percaya. Jadi, tolong ceritakan pada Ibu."

"Baiklah."

Naruto pun menceritakannya apa yang terjadi pada Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mengajak Altair untuk menemui Kushina. Altair masih berpakaian militer. Ia panik ketika mengetahui Naruto sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Kushina.

"Kenapa kamu memberitahukan semuanya pada Ibumu?" tanya Altair yang berwajah kusut.

"Ya. Ibu penasaran tentang kamu yang menjadi malaikat penjagaku. Makanya aku menceritakannya pada Ibu. Lalu Ibu percaya dan ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku..."

Belum sempat Altair melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Tenang saja, Ibuku orangnya baik kok. Dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Benar. Ayo, kita turun sekarang!"

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Altair agar Altair mengikuti arahannya. Altair merasa berdebar-debar, takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat ia berjumpa dengan Kushina. Padahal ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari khalayak ramai, dan ingin hanya Naruto sendiri yang mengetahui dirinya.

Namun, Naruto membocorkan keberadaannya karena merasa bahagia bisa berjalan lagi. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang menghadangnya sekarang.

"Ibu, ini dia orangnya," ucap Naruto yang menemui Ibu yang duduk di sofa, yang ada di ruang tengah.

Kushina terkesiap dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. "Dia-Dia Altair? Bukankah Altair sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu?"

Naruto dan Altair berhenti di dekat Kushina. Naruto tersenyum.

"Dia bukan Altair yang meninggal, Ibu. Tapi, Altair yang lain. Aku sudah menceritakannya pada Ibu, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Ibu ingat."

"Hehehe, kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan Ibu padanya. Altair, ini Ibuku, namanya Namikaze Kushina."

"Halo, aku Kushina. Senang sekali bisa berjumpa denganmu, Altair."

Kushina bangkit berdiri dari sofa lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Altair. Gadis berambut putih itu termangu, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat keduanya bersalaman. Kushina juga tersenyum.

"Kamu benar-benar mirip dengan Altair, dan namamu juga sama dengannya. Ini seperti mimpi saja karena bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, walaupun kamu bukan Altair yang asli."

"Aku memang menyerupai dirinya karena aku tercipta berkat kecerdasannya."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku bukan manusia biasa, melainkan Kecerdasan Buatan."

"Hah? Kecerdasan Buatan?"

Baik Naruto maupun Kushina, sama-sama terkejut setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini. Mata mereka terbelalak keluar.

Altair mengangguk dengan wajah yang datar. "Aku sudah menyembuhkan Naruto hingga bisa berjalan lagi dengan menggunakan kekuatan waktu, dan sekarang Naruto sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Aku senang karena dia tidak sedih lagi."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Altair."

Kushina juga tersenyum sembari memegang tangan Altair lagi. "Kamu memang malaikat penjaga Naruto. Aku berharap kamu selamanya tinggal di sini, Altair. Dengan adanya dirimu, rumah ini akan menjadi ramai karena ada aku dan Naruto di sini. Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, sudah lama meninggal sejak Naruto baru saja lahir. Jadi, mau, kan, kamu tinggal di sini, Altair?"

Altair terdiam. Ia menatap mata Kushina yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia melirik Naruto, ia juga mendapatkan permintaan yang sama.

"Ya, Altair, aku juga memohon seperti Ibuku. Tinggallah di sini. Aku senang kalau kamu mau menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga ini," pinta Naruto yang berwajah kusut.

Altair menghelakan napasnya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

"Kenapa begitu, Altair?"

"Waktuku hampir habis. Aku harus kembali ke duniaku yang sebenarnya."

Altair tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Naruto dan Kushina tersentak.

"Apa? Kamu mau kembali ke duniamu yang sebenarnya? Sekarang?" Naruto panik.

"Iya," Altair mengangguk cepat. "Waktuku sudah habis. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, semuanya!"

Altair tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, bersama tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan menipis seperti kabut. Naruto semakin panik, dan berusaha meraih tangan Altair, tapi tidak bisa.

"Altair, tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Naruto yang tanpa sadar meneteskan cairan bening.

Altair tertegun lalu terpaksa tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Altair! Jangan pergi!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto. Bibi Kushina juga."

"Tidak! Altair!"

Naruto berteriak menggila ketika melihat Altair benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak tahan melihat perpisahan tiba-tiba ini.

"Altair," Naruto ambruk dan berlutut di lantai dengan air bening yang bercucuran di pipinya. "Aku ... Tidak menyangka kita harus berpisah lagi. Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku mencintaimu walaupun kamu bukan Altair yang kucintai di masa lalu."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk lesu. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tetesan air mata satu persatu jatuh membasahi lantai. Perasaan cintanya tak terbalaskan.

Dengan iba, Kushina memeluknya. Ia menangis bersama Naruto yang menangis.

"Sabar, Naruto. Pasti suatu saat akan terjadi keajaiban lagi. Altair yang merupakan Kecerdasan Buatan akan datang menemuimu lagi, dalam wujud manusia yang nyata, bukan berwujud Kecerdasan Buatan."

Mendengar hiburan Ibunya, sedikit mengobati rasa sedih itu. Naruto mengusap air mata dengan tangannya.

"Ya, aku percaya itu, Ibu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review kamu:**

**1\. EROstrator: akhirnya ada juga yang bikin cerita NarutoXAltair. kalo bisa ni fic update kilat juga kak kaya fic yang satunya...**

**lanjut manthep. *thumbs up**

**Saya: iya, ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita di fandom ini. Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin saya bakal bikin lagi cerita yang lain dengan pair Naruto x Altair lagi.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini.**

**2\. Uciha Shisui: huuuuuu nanggung kak**

**Saya: hehehe, ini udah lanjut lagi.**

**3\. ReisFill: Seperti biasa fic anda mengagumkan hikasya san**

**Saya: hehehe, makasih ya.**

**4\. Kelabu098: Ramaikan kmbali ffni**

**Saya: yups, ayo ramaikan lagi! Ganbatte!**

**5\. namikaze cloud: wiihh kebetulan banget ni baru nonton anime re:creatos udh ada fic nya kereeenn dh..lanjut thor aku dukung deh ni fic. namikaze cloud. out.**

**Saya: wah, sama. Karena itu, saya bikin fic-nya. Terima kasih.**

**6\. guardian sword: next**

**Saya: udah next nih**

**7\. Sabrot Wekuck: Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid dulu ganQ**

**Saya: iya, mau ditamatin kok bentar lagi**

**8\. Rheiinnaa: Ditunggu kelanjutannya Hikasya-san!**

**Saya: okay!**

**9\. deadly god: Keren miu-chan! Next!**

**Saya: makasih ya**

**10\. Gumizaq: Keren nih**

**Saya: terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hai, saya melanjutkan fic ini lagi. **

**Di tengah pengerjaan chapter-chapter terakhir **_**Legend of The Mystic Pyramid**_**, tiba-tiba tangan saya terkilir saat bangun tidur di pagi itu, lalu di hari yang sama, saya juga terserang penyakit infeksi saluran kandung kemih sehingga saya izin tidak masuk kerja pada Bos saya.**

**Tapi, setelah berobat ke Bidan, penyakit saya mulai sedikit hilang sekarang, dan memungkinkan saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini dan fic **_**Legend of The Mystic Pyramid**_** yang akan dikerjakan besok karena saya akan libur kerja seharian pas hari Rabu, 13 Februari 2019. Ya, walaupun tangan kanan yang terkilir, masih sakit, tapi tidak menyakitkan saat saya mengetik di hp dengan menggunakan satu jempol.**

**Yup, segini aja dulu ya ceritanya. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, dan terima kasih udah mereview dan membaca fic ini.**

**Tertanda,**

**Hikasya**

**Selasa, 12 Februari 2019**


	3. Akhir yang tidak diharapkan

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Re: Creators: Daiki Kase **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Altair**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/fantasy/scifi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ost cerita ini:**

**Daybreak by Ayumi Hamasaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Altair, The Guardian Angel**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Akhir yang tidak diharapkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukisa Altair adalah seorang pencipta Kecerdasan Buatan yang diakui kehebatannya di dunia. Karena ada seseorang yang iri dengan kehebatannya, maka seseorang itu melakukan rencana untuk menabrak motor yang dikendarai Naruto, yang waktu itu, sedang mengantarkan Altair pulang ke rumah setelah makan malam bersama.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi pada saat malam hari, motor yang dikendarai Naruto tiba-tiba dihadang oleh seseorang yang melayangkan katana pada bagian depan motor Naruto. Naruto yang menghentikan motornya dengan cepat, terkesiap bersama Altair.

"Kyaaa!" teriakan Altair terdengar sangat keras menggema di jalanan raya yang sepi. Ia beserta Naruto terjatuh usai motor mereka dihancurkan oleh pria yang aneh. Kemudian tiba-tiba lagi, dari arah yang tidak terduga, sebuah mobil menabrak mereka hingga mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Mobil yang menabrak, langsung lari meninggalkan mereka yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan.

Kaki Naruto digilas mobil hingga mengakibatkan keretakan, sedangkan Altair ditabrak dua kali hingga tewas di tempat. Sampai sekarang, pelakunya tidak ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian. Pelakunya seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.

Insiden kelam itu, tidak akan pernah dilupakan Naruto. Kini, enam bulan berlalu, ia sudah menamatkan sekolahnya. Rencananya ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi yang ada di kota Konoha. Tapi, kemurungan melandanya lagi karena malaikat penjaga telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Di kamar yang hening, ia mengurungkan dirinya. Sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah program yang ada di komputer. Kushina yang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, merasa sedih.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh. Kushina datang mendekatinya.

"Sampai kapan kamu harus menghabiskan waktu di kamar ini? Sebaiknya kamu pergi jalan-jalan keluar sana," lanjut Kushina lagi.

Naruto berwajah suram dengan sorot mata yang meredup. "Aku tidak akan pernah kemana-mana sebelum bertemu Altair si malaikat penjagaku."

"Itu mustahil. Kamu tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah Kecerdasan Buatan yang hidup di dunia digital."

"Tapi, waktu itu, Ibu bilang aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Ibu bilang begitu supaya kamu tidak sedih lagi."

Kushina berwajah kusut. Naruto termangu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi jatuh ke Bumi ini.

"Apa ... Salah ... Jika aku mencintai seorang gadis yang tercipta sebagai Kecerdasan Buatan? Mungkin terdengar sangat aneh, tapi aku serius dengan perasaanku. Ibu, katakan kalau aku masih waras karena mencintainya," ungkap Naruto dengan nada yang serak. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat meja belajar.

"Itu tidak salah, nak," ucap Kushina yang memegang bahu Naruto dengan erat. "Kamu memang pantas mencintainya karena dia sangat mirip dengan Yukisa Altair."

"Karena itu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan menyatakan perasaanku ini. Memang terdengar gila, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk mencarinya di dunia digital itu."

"Bagaimana caranya kamu mencarinya?"

Kushina penasaran. Naruto yang termasuk sebagai murid yang sangat cerdas saat bersekolah di sebuah SMA teknologi, pandai membuat berbagai macam program dan game. Kelaknya, ia bisa menjadi Game Master yang andal.

"Aku sudah menciptakan sebuah program yang bisa memungkinkan aku bisa masuk ke dunia digital. Diperkirakan Altair berada di game yang aku mainkan tempo dulu, karena itu, aku akan mencoba mencarinya ke sana."

"Wah, itu hebat, Naruto!"

"Ya. Tinggal sedikit selesainya, Ibu."

"Ibu doakan, semoga kamu cepat menyelesaikannya dan secepatnya juga kamu menemukan Altair."

"Terima kasih. Aku sayang Ibu."

"Ibu juga sayang padamu."

Kushina memegang puncak rambut Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Ibu pergi dulu ya. Mau memasak buat makan siang. Nanti Ibu panggil kamu kalau makanannya sudah siap ya," kata Kushina yang bergegas pergi.

"Iya, Bu," balas Naruto yang mengangguk patuh.

Kushina pun berlalu. Pintu kamar tertutup dengan pelan. Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk merancang program yang sedikit lagi akan selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tersenyum senang karena program hasil rancangannya sudah selesai. Dengan perasaan yang bahagia, ia mencoba program tersebut.

Ia telah memberitahukan hal ini pada Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu mengizinkannya untuk pergi mencari Altair yang diperkirakan ada di game yang dimainkannya, tempo dulu itu.

Pada pukul 7 malam, usai makan malam, Naruto menghadap ke komputer. Ia duduk di dekat meja, kesepuluh jarinya dengan gesit memainkan tombol-tombol yang tertampil di keyboard. Mata saffir birunya melototi layar komputer yang bercahaya putih.

Program yang diciptakannya bekerja sesuai dengan harapannya. Program yang merupakan sebuah portal untuk masuk ke dunia digital telah terbuka lebar.

PIP!

Terdengar suara menyerupai mesin ketika program telah terhubung ke dunia digital itu. Memunculkan pusaran lubang bercahaya tepat di layar komputer itu.

WHUOOONG!

Suara yang berisik terjadi ketika pusaran lubang bercahaya bergerak dengan cepat. Menimbulkan angin yang cukup kencang.

"Aku berhasil!" teriak Naruto yang sangat senang. Tangannya pun bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk menyentuh pusaran lubang bercahaya yang tertampil di layar komputer.

CRRRT!

Terjadi kilatan energi yang membuat angin berhembus semakin kencang sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaian Naruto berkibar-kibar seperti bendera, saat tangan Naruto bersentuhan dengan portal pusaran lubang bercahaya.

Tiba-tiba...

PAAATS!

Cahaya putih yang sangat terang menyelimuti tempat itu. Sangat menyilaukan mata.

Naruto masuk ke dalam pusaran lubang bercahaya. Menyedotnya dengan cepat menuju ke dunia yang dicarinya.

Perpindahan antar dimensi berlangsung hanya beberapa detik, Naruto pun terjatuh ke sebuah tempat yang asing.

BRUK!

Ia pun terkapar dengan posisi tertelungkup. Wajahnya mencium bau khas rerumputan hijau yang segar.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" keluh Naruto yang berusaha bangkit dari acara terkapar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemandangan sekitarnya.

Langit biru cerah terbentang luas, lengkap dengan beraneka ragam awan yang berjalan berdampingan. Beberapa pohon rindang berdiri secara terpisah. Padang rumput yang sangat luas, menjangkau area pandangan. Lalu, di ujung garis cakrawala sana, terdapat pegunungan yang berwarna biru dengan menara kecil di baliknya.

"Dimana ini?" Naruto berdiri lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang terasa hanyalah hembusan angin semilir yang menerpa dirinya sehingga rambut dan pakaiannya melambai-lambai. Kesunyian hadir untuk menemaninya.

"Ini bukan tempat yang ada di game itu."

Naruto bergegas melangkah menuju ke arah yang digerakkan hatinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk mencari Altair.

Matanya terus bergerak untuk mencari Altair. Ia berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di padang rumput ini, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sini.

_Altair, kamu ada dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_, batin Naruto.

Sudah lama ia berjalan. Pegunungan biru itu semakin lama semakin dekat, menampakkan wujud yang sebenarnya.

TRAPS!

Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika menemukan seseorang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan darinya. Sosok seorang gadis yang berpakaian militer. Rambut dan pakaian gadis itu melambai-lambai karena dimainkan angin.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Hatinya menjerit senang karena sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya.

"A-Altair!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Altair, berhenti berjalan. Ia terkesiap ketika mengetahui Naruto ada di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto."

"Altair! Aku berhasil menemukanmu!"

Naruto berlari menghampiri Altair. Ia memeluk Altair dengan erat. Altair mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Aku bisa ke sini karena menggunakan program perpindahan dimensi. Makanya kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku ini manusia digital, dan kamu adalah manusia nyata."

"Tapi, perasaanku ini nyata untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Altair lekat-lekat sembari menggenggam tangan Altair.

"Aku ... Mencintaimu, Altair."

"Hah?"

Mata Altair membulat sempurna. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Ka-Kamu mencintaiku? Ta-Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, kan? Aku percaya kita ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama."

"Tidak!"

Altair melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Ia pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Altair!" Naruto mengejar Altair.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Altair menoleh dan menyerang Naruto dengan serangan gelombang angin yang terbentuk dari senjatanya yang menyerupai Biola.

WHUUUSH!

Serangan Altair sukses mengenai Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terpelanting jauh ke belakang karena didorong gelombang angin yang sangat kuat.

"Aaah!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang. Tubuhnya pun mendarat dan terseret beberapa meter di rerumputan.

Altair sudah menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Naruto yang merasa kesakitan pada sekujur tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang lurus ke depan.

"Altair," tetesan air bening seperti kristal mengalir di sudut mata birunya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuktikan cinta ini padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Ada yang setuju nggak kalau cerita ini ditamatin aja atau dilanjutin ke sekuelnya?**

**Kalo nggak ada yang review sih, ya, saya putusin aja untuk nggak melanjutkannya.**

**Sekian sad ending untuk three chapter story ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang baca, mereview, menfavorit, dan men-follow cerita ini.**

**Tertanda **

**Hikasya.**

**Cerita ini sukses ditamatkan pada hari Rabu, 13 Februari 2019**


End file.
